Shawn's Guide to Surviving a Zombie Apocalypse
by congrats-its-a-nerd
Summary: Wherein zombie-nut Shawn finds himself getting saved by the very people he considered to be 'unprepared' during a zombie apocalypse. Shawn-centric with some appearances by other TD characters.


**Title:** Shawn's Guide to Surviving a Zombie Apocalypse

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Wherein zombie-nut Shawn finds himself getting saved by the very people he considered to be 'unprepared' during a zombie apocalypse. Shawn-centric with some appearances by other TD characters.

 **Author's Notes:** A story centered around Shawn and his attempts at surviving the undead. He basically gets his ass handed to him by people he's met, insulted, and heard of through the Total Drama series. I'm writing this fic to get a better feel of some of the characters. It's like a drabble series with plot.

Just an FYI; this takes place a year after Pahkitew Island, meaning that PI's cast are sixteen to seventeen years old, Revenge of the Island's cast are seventeen to eighteen, and the original cast are twenty to twenty-one.

* * *

Shawn could only stare blankly as he surveyed the streets below him, the eerie silence of an empty city being broken only by the groans and shuffling of the undead. The boy sighed, hand unconsciously drifting towards the familiar feel of cold metal strapped onto his belt.

There wasn't a need to use it yet.

Strange, considering that all this happened just a year before, right after Pahkitew Island ended and Skye had won the million.

The brunette can't help but chuckle as he moved away from the rooftop's edge. The memory was a happy one, he fondly thought to himself. Skye had been ecstatic, practically bouncing off the walls of the helicopter while Jasmine and himself laughed at the gymnast's enthusiasm.

 _Jasmine_.

The survivalist's mood dampened at the name.

While they were up in the air, an outbreak had apparently broke out in Toronto. Some kind of strange fungal micro-organism. It all happened so fast. No one was able to warn either the host or the teenagers until they had landed, but by then it was too late.

The zombified interns surrounded the chopper right after they landed. He remembered screaming, crying, Jasmine and Skye sharing raised eyebrows as they stared at the hyperventilating host – then silence.

The mass of undead climbing onto one side of the helicopter was too much for it to handle, forcing it to topple on its side. Everything was a blur to the boy after that.

When he came to, he was lying in small apartment room with a wide-eyed Skye was sitting by his side, visibly shaken and covered with blood. It took some prodding by the injured boy, but the gymnast eventually explained that Shawn had smashed his head against the chopper's interior, giving him a nasty concussion.

According to her, Chef had somehow managed to get his bearings just as the zombies broke through, throwing a terrified Chris over his shoulder before grabbing the teenagers and getting the hell out of there.

The burly man found a nearby apartment complex to be a good safe room of sorts for the fearful teenagers, blocking the doors before dumping an unconscious Shawn onto an old couch to rest.

Skye revealed that Chef Hatchet soon left after with the promise of coming back, a worried Chris tagging after him as the pair made their way out the fire escape. The female gymnast became uncharacteristically silent when asked why.

Becoming increasingly aggravated by Skye's refusal to answer, Shawn sat up with the intention to question his girlfriend, only for the Cree girl to finally grab his shoulders. She shook with emotion as she spoke, her voice turning into a soft whisper as she refused to meet the brunette's confused gaze.

"Jasmine's gone. She panicked when Chef tried to grab her and ran off. I don't know where she went, or if she's alive or… I'm so sorry."

The survivalist felt numb. He exhaled painfully as he squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to relive that day all over again. A familiar high-pitched voice spoke up, breaking the survivalist away from his thoughts.

"There you are."

Skye raised an eyebrow as she approached the other former Total Drama competitor, a concerned smile on her face. "I was looking for you. I found a couple cans of food."

"Any walkers inside?"

"Just two. I could tell they starved by their size. Not too much of a problem." She tilted her head, observing her friend's tight-lipped expression. "You alright man?"

"Nah, I'm just…" he scratched his cheek. "Just thinking."

"About Jasmine?"

"Yup."

Skye rested a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "She'll be alright. She's tough, you know that." She laughed light-heartedly. "If there's anyone who should be worried, it's those zombies. Remember what happened to Topher? Jasmine broke three of his ribs just by hugging the poor guy."

Shawn let out a chuckle of agreement. "That's true."

The two shared a laugh. The gymnast patted the boy's back, grinning. "Let's get out of here."

The survivalist nodded, turning to the setting sun in front of them with an unreadable expression. His hand gravitated towards his gun, fingers brushing against its smooth surface.

"Okay."


End file.
